This invention relates to a rotary motor based needle-free transdermal injection device.
Skin serves as a protective barrier to the body. In the field of modern medicine, drugs are often delivered through the skin into the bloodstream of patients. Traditionally, this is accomplished by insertion of a needle through the patient's skin and into a target area for an injection. However, the use of needles present significant drawbacks ranging from patient fear and discomfort to safety hazards associated with handling used needles.
Needle-free transdermal injection devices have been developed as an alternative to needle-based injectors. These devices typically use a high pressure, narrow jet of injectate to penetrate a patient's skin, obviating the need to pierce the patient's skin with a needle. However, there remains a need for improved needle-free injection devices.